Pendulum
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Pendulum diayunkan, memutar masa lalu untuk diperbaiki. Lewat pendulum itu, England kembali merangkul Japan. Mengungkapkan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dimasa lalu. My second modified historical fic with Asakiku! Warning inside. Wanna to RnR?


**Eka's headnote :** Akhirnya... Fic Asakiku berhasil dibuat! (tebar kertas lakmus) Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi janji saya dengan seorang pencinta Asakiku, **Rachigekusa**.

Oke, alasan saya kenapa mau ngotot nulis fic AsaKiku dengan plot sejarah adalah karena saya belum menemukan fic historical Asakiku sampai saat ini! DX Padahal ini pair canon lho! Canon! #rusuh *digebuk massa* Padahal mereka pernah jadi sekutu lho di PD 1! #tambahngotot *ditendang ke Antartika* Seperti biasa, karena saya kalau nulis historical fic murni bakal bikin orang tidur pulas, saya coba modifikasi lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit fantasy (ngawur) dari saya. ^^

Selamat membaca... ^^

**Genre : Fantasy, Hurt (sedikit), dan Romance (Tapi gak niat... *plak*).**

**Warning : OOC, Modified historical fic, Innacuracy history, Typo, gaje(?), dsb. Kalimat **_**'blablabla'**_** itu suara hati England. Yang alergi sejarah bisa langsung ke review... *dibuang ke jurang*

* * *

****Tahun 1975**

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lorong. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat—karena ingin sampai tepat waktu di ruang pertemuan.

Kemudian alis tebalnya bertaut ketika melihat sosok yang merupakan salah satu anggota G8. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata coklat monokrom berjalan kearahnya. Pemuda itu memakai jas putih—pakaian formal untuk rapat ataupun pertemuan penting.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Selamat pagi, England-san," sapa pemuda itu ramah. Ia membungkuk sebagai tanda kesopanan.

"Selamat pagi, Japan." jawabnya hambar. Tak ayal ia juga membungkukkan badannya kepada pemuda Asia itu sebagai etiket kesopanan. Meskipun wajahnya tetap menampilkan kedataran.

Mata hijaunya tak menatap pemuda bernama Japan itu dan membiarkan ia lewat disampingnya. Tak ada lagi dialog di antara mereka berdua, sampai Japan berlalu darinya.

England hanya menatap punggung Japan dari kejauhan dengan kecewa. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu—terdengar seperti mendesis. Sebuah kalimat dengan nada penyesalan.

"... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Japan."

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Kemudian kakinya kembali melangkah berbalik arah. Sungguh, ia menyesalkan dirinya yang tak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Japan. Entah apa yang menahannya untuk mengatakan hal penting ini.

...Dan membiarkannya mengendap dipikirannya.

'_Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya pada waktu itu...'

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pendulum (c) **** Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Rapat kali ini terasa membosankan. Kali ini America hampir mendominasi diskusi keuangan dan hampir semua presentasinya merujuk pada kata '_hero_'. Kalau saja Germany tidak mengambil alih diskusi, mungkin England sudah berada di pulau kapuk saat ini.

Kali ini England kehilangan nafsu untuk menginterupsi serta menolak mentah-mentah ide-ide yang dilontarkan America. Matanya hanya menatap seorang pemuda Asia satu-satunya di ruang pertemuan G8 itu—Japan. Dan akibatnya, ia tidak fokus dengan presentasi Germany.

"England, Apakah kau mendengarkan yang aku bicarakan?"

Suara berat Germany berhasil menyentak England. Mata hijau itu menatap ragu mata biru yang menatapnya tajam. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia siap menelan England bulat-bulat jika ia tak mendengarkan presentasi.

"_Oui, mon cheri_. Kau aneh sekali hari ini," timpal France sambil menyunggingkan senyum—mesum seperti biasanya. "Kau habis mabuk?"

England memutar bola matanya, "Diam kau, _bloody frog_!" sinisnya.

"Ah, aku tahu!" seru America sambil mengangkat jarinya. "Iggy, kau pasti terpesona dengan presentasiku tadi!" kata-kata narsis dari seorang America membuat anggota G8 lainnya _facepalm._

England mulai naik darah. "_Bloody hell_! Siapa juga yang terpesona dengan presentasimu yang gak jelas itu?" balasnya. Kata-kata sarkastis England berhasil membuat personifikasi negara adidaya itu pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Bersatu dengan Russia, da?" tiba-tiba saja Russia menanyakan hal tersebut pada America yang sedang pundung. Memang tidak nyambung dan America jelas menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ano..." kata Japan ragu—karena takut tidak didengar. Dan benar saja fisaratnya, tidak ada satupun yang menggubrisnya.

"Ve..." Italy hanya bisa ber-vee ria melihat keributan itu. Sementara Canada? Jangankan untuk mengeluarkan pendapat, dianggap ada saja tidak ada. Kasihan sekali Canada.

Keributan itu terus terjadi sampai...

"DIAM!"

Teriakan Germany sukses menghentikan segala keributan diruangan itu. England kembali fokus pada presentasi sebelum personifikasi negara mantan diktator itu menembakkan peluru ke arahnya.

**.**

England keluar dari ruang rapat dengan lesu. Hari yang begitu melelahkan akhirnya berlalu juga. Ingin rasanya tubuh ini menghambur di atas empuknya kasur. Mungkin sebelumnya ia harus meminum secangkir teh untuk menenangkan pikirannya akibat rapat tidak jelas tadi.

Mata _emerald_ miliknya menangkap bentuk sebuah benda yang bersinar di sudut lorong. Rasa penasaran menarik pemuda beralis tebal itu berjalan ke sudut lorong itu. Setelah diamati, ternyata benda tersebut adalah sebuah pendulum emas.

'_Pendulum?' _batinnya bingung. _'Kenapa bisa ada pendulum di sini?'_

Mata _emerald_ England mengamati pendulum itu dengan alis tebalnya yang hampir menyatu. Pendulum itu memiliki ukiran yang membentuk sebuah jam dengan ketiga jarum jam. Tangannya meraba permukaan pendulum itu—terasa halus. Entah rasa penasaran apa yang merasukinya, ia menggenggam tali pendulum tersebut lalu mengayunkan pendulum itu perlahan.

Gerakan bandul itu tak lepas dari matanya untuk setiap detik. Setiap gerakannya mengandung magnet hipnotis. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Semakin berat hingga pelupuk matanya ingin menutupi bola matanya hingga semuanya menjadi hitam.

...Dan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Mata hijau itu membuka perlahan. Mata itu menatap langit biru yang begitu indah, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lembut diwajahnya. Tubuhnya kini merasakan empuknya rumput yang tengah menjadi tempat berbaringnya—

...tunggu! Langit biru, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan rumput? Di mana dia sekarang?

England syok saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan berada di gedung G8. Kemudian ia menatap jas coklatnya kini berganti menjadi pakaian perang berwarna hijau dan sepatu boot hitam.

'_My godness!' _

England mencubit pipinya sendiri. Rasa sakit menjalari pipi putihnya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat bekas cubitan. Berarti dia positif tidak bermimpi.

Lalu—dimana ia sekarang?

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini, _Angleterre_."

Suara beraksen Perancis itu membuat England—yang belum hilang syoknya—terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"France?"

Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berhadapan dengan pemilik suara itu. Dihadapannya, ada dua orang pemuda yang berbeda. Yang berambut pirang berpakaian perang Perancis , sementara yang berambut hitam memakai pakaian naval putih. Dari wajahnya, dia sepertinya dari benua Asia. Dan frekuensi syoknya makin bertambah saat ia menyadari siapa dua orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

France dan Japan?

"_Mon cheri_, aku ingin memberitahukan padamu," kata orang berambut pirang itu. "...Soal penambahan anggota blok sekutu."

'_Blok sekutu? Jangan-jangan...'_

"Maksudmu?" tanya England makin bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa France bisa berdiri di samping Japan. Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu melirik ke arah pemuda Asia itu dengan mata hijau yang menyipit. "Mengapa Japan bisa berada bersamamu?"

Raut terkejut terukir jelas di wajah France. "Apa maksudmu, _Angleterre_?" tanyanya bingung. "Mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi bagian dari blok sekutu."

Mata hijaunya menatap mata coklat monokrom itu dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya—masih bingung dengan keadaan itu. Ini seperti _deja vu_ baginya. Pantas saja ia merasa pertemuan ini seperti pernah dialaminya, dan kejadiannya persis seperti pertemuannya dengan Japan.

'_Aku—kembali ke masa lalu? Di tahun 1914?'_

"_Oui_, _Angleterre_?" France menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah England—untuk menyadarkannya. Dalam beberapa detik, mata hijau itu berkedip. "Kau kenapa hari ini? Aneh sekali!" tanya France curiga.

'_Mustahil!' _

Mata _emerald_ milik England menatap mata _azure_ France—yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian beralih ke Japan, dan tatapan itu berakhir dengan lirikan pada sebuah pendulum yang kini berada digenggamannya.

Ya, pendulum ini yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Ia kembali ke masa perang dunia pertama. Masa perang yang penuh pertumpahan darah, suara ledakan yang menggelegar, dan desingan peluru terus terngiang di telinga.

...Dan di masa inilah ia pertama kali mengenal Japan.

**.**

Di suatu ruangan dengan dinding berwarna putih, dihiasi dengan pajangan lukisan dan rak-rak yang berisi deretan buku-buku setebal kamus.

England menatap pendulum itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja pendulum itu sehingga ia bisa terdampar di masa lalunya. Untuk sementara ini, ia masih memikirkan caranya untuk kembali ke masa depan. Mau tidak mau ia harus bersandiwara lagi, pura-pura tidak mengetahui alur peperangan yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya.

Menutup kenyataan seakan-akan ia tak mengetahui pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi.

**.**

Indra penciumannya menghirup aroma _earl grey_ perlahan. Kemudian ia menyesapnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kebingungan yang tengah membombardir otaknya. Ternyata teori bahwa senyawa antioksidan di dalam teh dapat menenangkan pikiran itu benar. Sekitar sepuluh detik ia menyesap teh, beban pikirannya mulai berkurang.

TOK! TOK!

...Sampai suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari kegiatan relaksasinya. Ia bergegas memasukkan pendulum itu ke dalam sakunya dan menyahuti orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek memasuki ruangan perpustakaan itu. Senyum _gentleman_ personifikasi kerajaan Britania Raya menyambut kedatangan pemuda personifikasi negara matahari terbit itu.

"Silakan duduk," England menunjukkan satu kursi kosong dihadapannya.

Japan tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou_," jawabnya sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas kursi itu.

Sejenak hening membunuh interaksi di antara mereka berdua. Hampir 10 detik waktu yang terbuang, tak ada dialog terselip untuk mengisi hening tersebut. Sampai akhirnya England berdehem dan menawarkan teh untuk mencairkan kekakuan itu.

"Silakan diminum," England mengangsurkan cangkir berisi cairan kemerahan beraroma khas itu di depan.

Japan tersenyum lalu menyesap tehnya. "Enak sekali, England-san," pujinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukai teh?"

England hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui apapun yang disukai dan dibenci Japan.

...Karena dia telah kembali ke masa lalu.

* * *

**Tahun 1921**

Perang dunia pertama adalah awal dari bencana dunia. Dua puluh juta lebih nyawa melayang di mata senapan dan serpihan bom. Bencana tersebut menciptakan lautan merah darah di antara kedua blok.

...Tapi ada dua personifikasi negara yang saling bergandengan tangan di tengah gelimpangan mayat-mayat manusia akibat perang antar negara. Mereka kemudian berangkulan seolah mereka tak bisa dipisahkan.

England dan Japan.

Keduanya resmi bersatu. _The Anglo-Japanese Alliance_ akhirnya diratifikasi. Kerajaan Britania Raya dan Kekaisaran Jepang bersatu dan berangkulan demi menjalin hubungan kedua negara yang lebih baik.

Lalu—apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

England sudah tahu jawabannya. Alur masa lalunya pasti akan terulang lagi di sini. Sebuah kenangan pahit yang tak bisa dilupakan dan akan terulang lagi. Tapi ada satu ganjalan dalam pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Japan?

**.**

Malam kali ini adalah malam sepi tanpa taburan bintang. Hanya awan hitam tanpa sinar rembulan yang menemani. England duduk di teras rumah Japan, menikmati semilir angin di tengah gelap gulitanya langit.

Sama seperti hatinya yang diliputi awan gelap kegalauan.

"England-san."

Suara lembut Japan menyentaknya dari lamunan.

"Japan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat aku berdiri dihadapanmu sebagai musuhmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir England. Ya, ia ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada Japan. Mata emerald miliknya melihat ekspresi Japan yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar pernyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya—saat ini—akan berdiri sebagai musuhnya?

Mata coklat itu menatap England dengan tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, England-san?" tanya Japan bingung. "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dan menjauhiku?"

'_Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu,'_

Suara batinnya menjawab, namun England hanya menggeleng lemah—sebagai jawabannya. Ia masih belum bisa mengatakannya. Alur waktu yang akan berjalan telah menentukan bahwa mereka akan berpisah. Akan datang suatu hari nanti ia akan berhadapan dengan Japan.

'_Tapi kau yang akan meninggalkanku.'_

...Berdiri dihadapannya sebagai musuh.

* * *

**Tahun 1939**

"Japan!"

England mencari sosok pemuda Asia berambut hitam itu di sekeliling _mansion_. Seluruh tempat sudah ia jelajahi. Dari dapur, ruang tengah, kamar-kamar, bahkan halaman depannya yang luas tak luput dari pencariannya.

Tak ada sosok Japan.

'_Mungkin ia pergi—' _

Tapi ia menepis pikirannya. Ia tahu, alur selanjutnya adalah japan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia akan bergabung bersama dengan Germany dan Italy—yang lebih dulu memisahkan diri dari sekutu. Ia berlari ke luar dan melihat langit mulai mendung bukan akibat hujan.

DUAR!

Abu dan mesiu menutupi langit, menjadikan biru langit berubah menjadi abu-abu. England hanya berlutut di depan _mansion_ miliknya, kakinya terasa lemas. Apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai alur perang dunia ternyata tepat sasaran.

Bencana dunia berada di depan matanya.

* * *

**Tahun 1941**

Di tengah desing lontaran peluru yang ditembakkan. Dilatari dengan gelimpangan mayat manusia yang tewas di tangan negara-negara setan yang tengah tersulut kebencian. Dengan aroma besi dari cairan merah bercampur dengan aroma mesiu dari bom-bom serta trinitrotoluena yang diledakkan begitu menyesakkan dada.

Perang dunia kedua.

Perang yang telah meminta tumbal nyawa manusia tiga kali lipat dari perang dunia pertama. Inilah bencana dunia yang sesungguhnya, neraka dunia yang membawa manusia menuju jembatan maut. Inilah yang menguak tabir kekejaman dunia.

England dan Japan kini berdiri berhadapan. Namun tatapan yang dilayangkan adalah tatapan membunuh. Bukan tatapan bersahabat.

...Karena mereka telah memilih jalan yang berseberangan.

**.**

England mengarahkan senjatanya ke depan. Ia bisa mencium bau amis di balik darah segar yang tengah mengalir di lengan kanannya. Luka itu baru saja digoreskan oleh mata katana pemuda dihadapannya.

Kini ia melihat sosok dengan pakaian naval putih—yang juga ternoda darah dibahunya—tengah mengacungkan katana dihadapannya. Mata berwarna kayu itu tak berkedip saat menatap mata _emerald_ itu.

"Japan," desis England. Tangannya masih mengokang senjata laras panjang itu—dengan gemetar. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau sekarang berdiri di sini sebagai musuhku?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh. England sendiri menyakini bahwa pertanyaannya sangat aneh dan tidak jelas jawabannya. Persis seperti yang dikatakannya dulu. Kejadian tersebut berulang kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, England-san," Japan hanya mengulas senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah ke depan. Jemari England siap untuk menarik pelatuk jika Japan berani berbuat macam-macam.

'_Apa aku harus menembaknya?'_

**.**

Kenangan di tahun 1945 berputar dikepalanya saat America menggunakan bom nuklirnya untuk menghancurkan kota Hiroshima milik Japan. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Japan yang terbakar dan aroma mesiu tercium dari luka ditubuhnya. Mata coklat itu mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan meratapi kepergian warga Hiroshima yang terkena radiasi Uranium.

Ini semua karena ia tak bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Japan. Ia membiarkan personifikasi negara matahari terbit itu melampaui batas. Akibat pemboikotan sumber minyak yang dilakukannya, Japan menguasai koloninya. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuannya kepada America dengan melumpuhkan Pearl Harbour.

America tak ragu lagi menyatakan bahwa niatnya untuk menghancurkan Japan sudah bulat. Demi nama penyelesaian perang dunia ini, ia mengatasnamakan pengeboman di Hiroshima adalh suatu jalan terakhir agar tidak bertambahnya jumlah korban akibat perang dunia.

...Dan hal itu akan terjadi lagi. Jika ia tak mencegah Japan, maka Japan akan mengalami kepedihan itu. Ia tahu, hal tersebut tidak bisa dihindari.

'_Tidak, aku tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi!'_

...Karena ia tak mau meninggalkan japan terlunta-lunta seperti itu. Ia harus mengungkapkan semuanya—isi hatinya.

**.**

TRANG!

Secepat kilat ia menghantamkan senjatanya ke arah katana Japan. Katana itu terjatuh dan kotor oleh jejak tanah. Mata coklat monokrom itu membelalak saat England menjatuhkan senjata apinya lalu berlari menghambur untuk memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau, Japan!" raungnya. Ia membenamkan kepala Japan ke dalam dadanya—seolah takut kehilangan Japan. Wangi sakura yang menempel di tubuh Japan membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu dalam waktu singkat.

Japan tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia tak bisa menolak pelukan dadakan dari personifikasi Britania Raya itu. Meski dirinya terkejut dipeluk oleh musuhnya, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari pelukan England.

Sebuah kehangatan. Indahnya perdamaian. Ia bisa merasakan kedamaian dalam pelukan temannya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

...Seorang teman yang telah menancapkan akar cinta dalam hatinya.

"Kembalilah menjadi Japan yang kukenal. Bukan Japan yang seperti ini..." bisik England tegas di telinga kanan Japan. Japan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya.

Tangan kiri England menggenggam pendulum yang berada disakunya. Sementara tangan kanannya tetap berada di punggung Japan.

"...Kembalilah menjadi Japan yang dulu, Japan yang kucintai."

Mata coklat itu menampakan keterkejutan dimatanya. Raut wajahnya masih melukiskan keterkejutan sampai England melepas pelukannya. Kini ia menatap pemilik mata coklat itu. Menanti jawaban dari Japan.

Senyum terulas di sudut bibir Japan.

"Ya, England-san," jawab Japan mantap. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tak urung ia memberikan ulasan senyum untuk Japan. Jawaban singkat itu cukup untuk menutup pembicaraan itu. Pendulum diayunkan di tangan kirinya. Mata hijaunya menutup perlahan. Saatnya ia pulang, kembali ke masanya yang sesungguhnya.

Masa dimana tidak ada lagi peperangan.

Masa dimana semua negara saling bahu-membahu.

Masa dimana ia dan Japan bisa berdamai kembali.

* * *

England merasakan tepukan pelan dipipinya. Tubuhnya terbaring di suatu yang keras dan dingin. Mata emeraldnya membuka perlahan karena rasa penasaran dengan orang yang memberi tepukan pada pipinya.

"Japan?"

Mata hijau itu membelalak saat wajah Japan begitu dekat dengannya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan memanas—tak peduli dengan tatapan Japan yang penuh tanda tanya.

"England-san, mengapa kau berbaring di depan ruang rapat?" tanya Japan.

England mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap mata coklat itu dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia melihat pakaian Japan, masih sama seperti yang dipakainya saat rapat—jas berwarna putih.

_'Akhirnya aku kembali.'_

Bola mata beriris coklat itu tak berpaling dari mata hijaunya. Ia menatap England dengan ragu. "Ano... England-san, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Tanda tanya hinggap di kepala England. "Tentu saja, Japan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Japan menggenggam erat tangan England. "Aku... mau kita bersama lagi."

Jawaban itu disambut oleh sebuah pelukan dari England. Ia tak ragu lagi, Japan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Pemuda Asia itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Jawaban England membuat air mata Japan hampir meleleh—saking bahagianya.

"Ya, karena aku mencintaimu."

**.**

Sore harinya England sudah kembali di _mansion_ mewahnya. Ia merogoh saku jasnya untuk mencari-cari pendulum emas itu.

Ternyata pendulum tersebut tidak ada disakunya.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir England. Ternyata jalan Tuhan untuk memprbaiki hubungannya dengan Japan sungguh tak bisa diduga.

_'Tuhan, terimakasih untuk hari ini.'_

Sebuah pendulum telah menyatukan retakan hubungan antara England dan Japan. Menyatukannya lewat perputaran waktu ke masa lalu.

* * *

**#**

**Owari**

**#

* * *

**

**Kolom Sejarah!**

**(Karena saya anak kimia, jadi saya gak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan kebenaran sejarah ini... *digampar*)**

Pada perang dunia 1 tahun 1914-1918, Inggris dan Jepang bergabung pada blok sekutu (termasuk Perancis, Italia, Amerika, dan Rusia). Kedua negara tersebut akhirnya membentuk aliansi pada tahun 1921 yang disebut _Anglo-Japanese Alliance_. Saya menggambarkan aliansi mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih, jadi— AMPUN! JANGAN CEBURIN SAYA KE LAUT! *diceburin beneran*

Tapi sayangnya, Inggris dan Jepang berada di dua pihak yang saling memusuhi pada perang dunia 2 di tahun 1939-1945. Sebenarnya pada tahun sebelumnya, (kalau gak salah tahun 1937) Jepang sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Inggris. Pada perang dunia ke-2. Inggris tetap berada di blok sekutu (Allies) dan Jepang berada di blok poros (Axis). Pada tahun 1940, Inggris melakukan boikot minyak ke Jepang lalu dibalas dengan pendudukan jajahan Inggris oleh Jepang pada tahun 1941. Maaf, saya tak bisa menjabarkannya secara spesifik... (pundung dipojokan) Yah... AsaKiku cerai! (Ngaco lo, Ka! Kapan mereka nikahnya?)

Pada tahun 1975, dibentuklah suatu kelompok delapan negara termaju bernama _Group of Eight _(G8). Anggotanya adalah Jerman, Perancis, Jepang, Inggris (Britania Raya), Italia, Amerika Serikat, Kanada, dan Rusia. Disinilah Inggris kembali bertemu dengan Jepang. Cie... *disumpel scone*

Sumber : Wikipedia dan artikel dari Hetalia wikia tentang pairing England-Japan.

* * *

**Eka's Note :** Well, well... ending yang gaje bukan? *ditimpukin bakiak* Oh, demi apapun. Saya susah banget mempertahankan England untuk IC (nangis di depan laptop)! Soalnya dipikiran saya, England alias Arthur itu uke sejati dengan sifat tsundere yang amit-amit! Haduh... maafkan jika fic historical ini abal. Soalnya saya kebiasaan nulis fic AU, fantasy pula! (nyebur sukarela ke danau Depok)

Oh, iya lupa! Bagi yang gak tau pendulum, pendulum itu bandul yang biasa dipakai pesulap buat hipnotis. Saya sengaja memilih pendulum karena gerakan pendulum diayunkan terlihat seperti gerakan bandul jam kuno. Saya mengartikan ayunan pendulum sebagai perputaran waktu kembali ke masa lalu. Nggak ngerti maksud saya? Saya aja bingung tadi ngomong apaan. *dibuang ke laut*

Yosh! Saya harus berkutat dengan roadshow Tossaka yang gak awesome itu! *digebuk panitia + Gilbert* Btw, ada anak wilayah Jabodetabek kelas 12 IPA/IPS disini? Mending ikut Tossaka UI buat persiapan SNMPTN! Info lebih lanjut, PM saya. #promosimodeon *dirajam*

Akhir kata,  
Review please?


End file.
